The War
by stevieRAEjohnson1
Summary: The High Council is falling under Neferet's thrall, this is my story of how Zoey fights Neferet & Kalona with new acquaintences.
1. 1 Zoey's POV

_**Zoey Redbird **__**is having a hard time with the Vampyre High Council falling under Neferet's thrall but when a new species of Vampyre start to help Neferet what will Zoey do her questions were answered when Nyx told her of new type's of Vampyre also, including cold ones with amber eyes, and ones that look human until their eyes change and fangs grow. And what will happen when the war begins between Nyx and Kalona with witches and werewolves choosing their side …**_

*******Chapter 1*******

*******Zoey*******

"Ah, Hell" I sighed, once Aphrodite told me about her latest vision.

"Zoey?" She slapped me around my face to get me out of my trance "Yea, I know, don't you think I'm worried? I mean the biggest, baddest bitch is controlling the council using only her pinkie"

A unexpected bubble of laughter escaped my throat. Ice Queen Aphrodite actually used _pinkie. _

"Oh, shut up" Aphrodite muttered.

"Ok, ok" I said "Soooooooo" I said drawling out the word "What we gonna do?"

"How the hell am I gonna fucking know?" She snapped.

"Well, your supposed to be Nyx's messenger" I said.

"And don't I fucking know it"

"Ok, Aphrodite your gonna have to stop using the _f word _in all your sentences" I snapped.

"Right, I know the worlds ending as we speak, but you know you can cuss a little? For craps sake Z your not gonna melt" Aphrodite stated "Anyways I'm gonna go to my warrior"

"Oh, no your not" I said grabbing her wrist before she could reach the door.

She turned to look at me and I was shocked. She pouted, Aphrodite actually pouted!

"Fine" I muttered giving up to her puppy dog eyes "But I want you here tomorrow at 8.00pm sharp" I glanced at the clock, poop, it was 6.00 am. Time to get some shut eye.

"Yea, yea" Aphrodite said "I'll be here" She paused "Just don't bring the dorkamese twins or Queen Damien and Princess Jack, I can't handle mushy reunion stuff, UGH!"

"If I do recall, we had a mushy reunion" I said with a hint of sarcasm "_Z, don't you ever do that to me again, you're the only sister type friend I've ever had_" I said mimicking her voice to well.

"Yea, whatever" She said.

A couple of minutes after she was gone I changed into some sweat pants and tank top I found surprisingly in the dresser and snuggled into the thick comfy quilt that covered the kind-sized bed.

As I was drifting into unconsciousness my last thought was …

_This is going to be one __**HELL**_ _of a year_

**Ok so here's the first chapter of The War.**

**If you like it then review, 'cause i'll only write more chapters if i get reviews.**

**~Helen**


	2. 2 Zoey's POV again

_**Zoey Redbird **__**is having a hard time with the Vampyre High Council falling under Neferet's thrall but when a new species of Vampyre start to help Neferet what will Zoey do her questions were answered when Nyx told her of new type's of Vampyre also, including cold ones with amber eyes, and ones that look human until their eyes change and fangs grow. And what will happen when the war begins between Nyx and Kalona with witches and werewolves choosing their side …**_

*******Chapter 1*******

*******Zoey*******

I woke to the sound of loud, fast knocking on my door.

"What?" I moaned trying to cover my head with the pillow.

The knocking just got more and more faster and louder.

"Come on Z, i know your awake" Somebody shouted.

I ambled to the door with a scowl plastered on my face.

"What?" I asked again as i threw the door open.

Aphrodite, who was on the other side of the door, was trying to keep herself from falling on to the floor with laughter.

"What?" I asked, getting more and more annoyed with her.

"You know Z?" I shook my head "Lookin' annoyed does not suit you" I frowned when a giggle escaped her mouth "'Cause you look like you might explode and you face is as red as a tomato" She looked at my hair "And please, please tell me that's your bed hair and not some crazy hair style thing you've got goin' on, 'cause i am not goin' downstairs with you lookin' like that"

"You know what Aphro" I used my nick-name for her just to get her annoyed "I think your spending to much time with Stevie Rae 'cause your starting to sound more Okie than you really are" I said to her, trying to hit a nerve.

Her hand almost flew upto her mouth "Oh, No you did not just say that" I nodded and smiled into the mirror while i started brushing my hair, once in a while i caught a glimpse of Aphro (he hes) frowning at me through the mirror.

* * *

About half an hour later, we were walking down the hall, to this place i had no idea what it was, and we stopped infront of a huge wooden door with elaborate gold patterns around the edges.

Aphrodite just opened the door and walked in.

"Ummmm, shouldn't we knock first?" I asked.

"Not when your me" She said.

"No need to become ice queen again" I muttered.

Thankfully she ignored me and twitched her way into a deep, rich red antechamer.

I remembered when i first made a comment of how she walks (twitches)

**_Flashback_**

_"Hello Zoey, how nice to see you" Aphrodite said._

_I remembered that voice anywhere, like honey, to sickenly sweet._

_Stevie Rae ducked her head into her cereal bowl, trying not to be noticed._

_I flashed a fake smile at Aphrodite as i looked up, she had her usual sneer on her face._

_"Hey Aphrodite!" I said using my own sweetness._

_"Just so you know Neferet is expecting you to come to the Dark Daughters ritual tonight" She said "And if you don't she'll be oh, so dissapionted"_

_"No, problem, i'd love to come!" I exclaimed._

_"What?" Stevie Rae hissed._

_Aphrodite looked taken aback._

_"I hope you know where the rec hall is" She said with a another sneer._

_"No, problem again! Stevie Rae can show me" I said trying to sound excited, i looked at Stevie Rae "You know where the rec hall is don't you?" I asked Stevie._

_"Yep, sure do!" Stevie Rae said smiling._

_"Ok!" I exclaimed and turned to Aphrodite, who was now flanked with two other girls "Looks like i won't be needing you help" _

_"Fine, just don't be late" And with another sneer, she was twitching off._

_"If she shakes her butt any more she's gonna break something" I muttered._

_Milk went up Stevie Rae's nose and then she coughed into her bowl._

_"Don't do that when i'm eating!" She shouted, but then went into i laughing fit._

_I laughed with her until we both had hiccups._

_**End Of Flashback**_

"Hello" Aphrodite said as she waved her hand across my face "Earth to Zoey"

"Maybe we should slap her" Somebody muttered.

"OW!" That person, whoever it was, shouted.

"Hello, Zoey somebody's here to see you" Aphrodite said catching my attention.

"Wha- Who?" I asked.

That was when the person who i saved came out from the shadows.

* * *

Ok so here's the second chapter of The War.

**If you like it then review, 'cause i'll only write more chapters if i get reviews.**

**And if you want PM me or Review me with characters and profiles for either Humans, Vampyres/Vampires or Werewolves and i'll try to put 'em in :)**

**~Helen**


	3. Authors Note

A/N

This fanfiction "The War" Is To Be Continued At My New Account TVDfanHelen (link on my profile), sorry for being MIA for like 4 months, and I hope I'll be able to update them weekly on my new account


End file.
